Chapter 485 The End
by JMC0124
Summary: Sasuke had just killed Danzo *Chapter 485 of Naruto Manga* , and then team seven was reunited to stop Sasuke; what if Naruto had something else in mind to stop Sasuke? Slight Sasunaru; My first One Shot


**© 2010 JMC0124**

**I had nothing to do, and updates "Letters: Revisited" or "Frustration and Obsession" are not yet available, Im being lazy again, hahahaha, Oh well, I wanted to make a oneshot, and this will be it, Its not gonna be great, I just wanna try it… hahahaha… My first one shot, doesn't matter if you don't want to read…**

**About this? I change and Cut some stuffs, it was too long for a one shot, so I needed to do those…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is) and the other plot, I got it from him, I just revised a part of it since I really wanted to…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(Not good with ratings)

**Chapter 485: The End**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

* * *

><p>"This is my job." The white haired jounin said as he stretched his arm as a sign for the blond genin and the medical chunnin not to interfere, "Naruto… Sakura… You two get out of here." The Jounin ordered to both of his subordinate.<p>

"Kakashi-Sensei… But!" the pink haired medic nin retorted from the jounin, but she was immediately cut off when the White haired jounin answered back.

"If you stay, you'll see something you don't want to…" Kakashi said not glaring his eyes to the medic nin but rather focused his eyes on his former subordinate- whom had become consumed by revenge and darkness, "Get out of here while you can!" he said as he walked few steps towards the missing nin of his village.

"I…" Sakura said hesistantly, she too wanted to help her sensei fight, but her resolve was not that solidly strong.

"Sasuke won't die from your poisoned kunai…" Kakashi knew what Sakura wanted to do, but he himself knows that it is pointless, "He's resistant thanks to Orochimaru…" the jounin said not moving his eyes knowing that the raven in front of him might attack any time, "And… You know how you feel, don't you?"

_ChiChiChiChiChiChi~_

Kakashi prepared for himself for the battle when he saw that Sasuke was preparing Chidori but stopped for a moment to hear what his blond subordinate wanted to speak of.

"Kakashi-Sensei does that mean you're going to kill him?" the blond said angrily and hastily, he of course was actually optimistic, he hoped that Sasuke would see the light and change the path he was taking, but this time, he was not as naïve as before, he knew it would not that be easy, but still, Naruto doesn't want for his friends to fight each other, he loved his friends and even though the raven had become evil and blinded by revenge, he still treated him as his friend.

"Go!" Kakashi said, the white haired ninja knew that Naruto does not want it to end like this, but still, he had no choice, if Sasuke were to remain alive, the whole village, everyone he care for, will all perish, he could only hope that Naruto fully understands the situation, but he immediately figured out that Naruto will not listen to him.

Naruto used one of his bunshin to take hold of kakashi, while his original-self prepared an attack using Rasengan, the blond then charged in towards the raven.

"You're open! I won't show you any mercy!" the raven shouted, what he had just said and his voice were clearly synchronized, it was both filled with hatred, his mind wasn't clearly thinking anymore, all he could think of after killing Danzo was he will finally take vengeance upon Konoha, but he was wrong, something happened which finally opened his eyes to the truth, something he was not expecting, whether it was good or bad, he did not saw it coming.

"Wait Naruto!" the white haired jounin shouted but he couldn't properly move since one of the blond's bunshin was still holding him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, she couldn't believe, he thought Naruto was the one who was fully disagree regarding fighting Sasuke, the blond did not agree and will never agree for the raven to be killed, but here he was now, charging against the raven; But Sakura was wrong, she had mistaken the blond's intention.

Naruto and Sasuke we're about to collide, but before it happened, their eyes met, their hearts were able to understand what the other one wanted to say:

Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke that he too was on the verge of becoming an avenger, but he saw the light, a small piece of hope that someday, everyone will accept him; He told Sasuke that he wanted to be his friend, to be close together, but the blond failed to make Sasuke realize that the raven can still change, so, the blond finally decided to do *it*, his plan wherein all his hope, to make Sasuke return to the right path, are there, in one single plan.

Sasuke on the other hand, was cold, he retorted to Naruto that nothing he could say or do can ever change him to how he was before, his life's purpose now is to take revenge upon the whole konahagakure more importantly, the elders of the village.

Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan were about to hit each other, just a few more and it could have exploded, but Naruto's plan was finally put into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Now, Naruto has decided on his final plan, will Sasuke like it? Will Sasuke get frustrated, or will he(Naruto) be a fool just like all the others that Sasuke had already killed, the blond's resolve was strong, he wanted to do this, he tried to replay in his mind all the good times he had shared with all his friend, and now, everything will be decided, the conclusion shall be created here and now.

Naruto allowed his Rasengan to vanish before the contact could have occurred, time seemed to have slowed down, everything was moving slowly, was this how death was supposed to be, Naruto thought to himself, he could even see the shocked reaction of his white haired jounin and his pink haired teammate, but most of all, right now, Naruto doesn't care about those, all he wanted to see was Sasuke's expression.

ChiChiChiChi~ the sound of the Chidori weakening.

"It's the end…" Naruto said peacefully, he felt his whole body in pain, it was a direct hit in his torso and the lightning effect on his body only made it worse, but Sasuke's hand remained in the part where Chidori had hit the blond.

Naruto raised his head a bit to look at Sasuke, the blond recognize there was pain and regret in the raven's eyes, Naruto was glad, his plan had worked, he wanted to remove the anger and hatred in the Uchiha's eyes, and now, they can no longer be found on Sasuke, only pain and regret.

"S-Sasu… ke…" Naruto said softly, very softly, almost enough for nobody to hear it, but Naruto knew that Sasuke surely heard it, he leaned a bit towards the raven's body when Sasuke's hand removed itself from the blond's torso, Naruto felt pain, absolutely terrifying pain, in each muscle he moved, electricity would crawl up to his whole body, but it didn't matter, all that matters now was Sasuke, the person in front of him; he moved closer and whispered:

"S-ske… I-I Loved yo- ughhhh… and, I still do…" then the blond coughed up blood, Sasuke was just standing there, not even a flinch, but in that moment where Naruto was about to fall when his body cannot support him anymore, the raven moved, he was able to catch the blond before he fell on the water.

Naruto opened his eyes, in front of his eyes were Sasuke's black orb, he realized that Sasuke was panicking, and even before a single second could have ended, Naruto felt something warm, it was wet but warm, he tried to open his eyes, he tried to, he wanted to confirm something, atleast at the end, he wanted to know it, so he forced his eyes to open, but something was weird, why was everything black, he kept feeling that wet and warm sensation falling unto his face, then a thought entered his mind, it was simple.

"S-ske…" the blond coughed up a bit, blood spilling on his mouth, "I-I… I can't see anything…" Naruto now knows, he was blinded, probably because of the electricity on his body, right now he couldn't feel pain, his body was totally numb and he wanted to say more things to the raven, but he couldn't, he couldn't speak anymore; Naruto knows he was dying.

_How I wish that those warm wet things are Sasuke's tears… I'd be so totally be happy if that was true… If Sasuke was crying for my sake, I'd be so happy… From now on, goodbye Sasuke… goodbye to everyone… Im tired… really tired… so tired…_

Then, ending Naruto's thought, was complete darkness, and then it was the end, it finally ended. Naruto face, even in his death, he was smiling, smiling like he had always used to, maybe because the blond had thought that he had succeeded in changing Sasuke, maybe because he finally gets to rest to a place where no one would ever hate him, or maybe because he finally said those words of confession to Sasuke after all these years; but sadly, no one will ever know that, the blond who was the light and hope to people's heart, is now gone, DEAD, never to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

It was about to hit each other, Sasuke knew that it would be a draw when the Chidori and Rasengan hits each other, but to his dismay, something he did not expect happened, as the raven's eyes opened after the contact, he realized, it shocked him, even though he wanted to fight Naruto, he never intended for it to be like this.

ChiChiChiChi~ the sound of the Chidori weakening.

His Chidori directly hit Naruto in the Torso, _Why? Why? Why? _Sasuke kept asking himself, why Naruto did this, to what purpose? He did not understand Naruto's action. He was not able to removed his hand on Naruto's body, his whole body was on a standstill, everything seemed to be moving slowly; And even though nothing physical hit him, the raven felt pain towards his whole body, a sudden regret filled his thought.

_If I didn't left the village, this would never had happened…_

_If only I stopped thinking of vengeance, this would never had happened…_

_If only I acted upon my brother's wish, this would never had happened…_

His thought stopped as the blond spoke, "It's the end…" the blond said using a peaceful voice, the raven still doesn't understand anything, he wanted to turn back time, but it was impossible.

"S-Sasu… ke…" the blond said, the Uchiha almost missed it, but he didn't, he can still hear Naruto clearly, and Naruto's voice was in pain and inconsistency, Sasuke blamed himself, it was his doing why Naruto became like this; he never wanted this, Naruto was the only person in Konoha he had no reason to kill, Naruto was the only person he really cared about; the reason for all of it, Sasuke himself doesn't know, but finally, he realized it, but it was too late.

"S-ske… I-I Loved yo- ughhhh… and, I still do…" Naruto said as he coughed up blood, _Love? Was that the reason? Is the reason for my care towards the blond was Love? Yes it was, and… but it's too late, _the Uchiha finally knew what he truly felt, but it was too late, he then moved when he realized Naruto was about to fall, the raven caught him before the blond fell.

Naruto was dying, dying in front of him, and it was his fault. He stared at Naruto as the blond opened his eyes, their eyes met, and another blink from Naruto, Sasuke's body shook, those cerulean blue eyes he had adored for so long, those warm and caring looks from the blond was gone, Naruto's eyes, were dark, blank, empty and…

"S-ske…" the raven heard as the blond spoke weakly, "I-I… I can't see anything…"

Naruto's eyes, were dark, blank, empty and blind. Why does this had to happen? Sasuke questioned himself: why can he never be happy? And why is the only person who could help him get out of the darkness gone?

Sasuke then realized, tears were falling from his face, it fell on Naruto's face. He looked closely as Naruto slowly closed his eyes and finally it was the end, the end. Nothing more he could do, it was his fault, and he can't do anything. Naruto's pulse were gone, _What was Naruto's final thought? Why? Why? Why are you smiling in your last moment?_

Sasuke then broke, something inside him broke, or rather, something in him was fixed, he regain proper consciousness, tears still kept falling from his face, he then looked towards the direction of the pink haired medic and shouted.

"S-Sakura, please… Naruto… It can't be… Sakura please save… save him…" without any wasted second, the pink haired chunnin who was shocked from what just happened immediately moved towards Naruto, she touched the blond and knew she couldn't do anything anymore, it was too late.

"Sasuke… Im-Im sorry…" Sakura teared up, she cried while clenching her fists, she too was blaming herself, if only her resolve was strong enough, none of this would had happened, but she heard the raven uttered something; and at that moment, she found out what Naruto's plan, the plan wherein Naruto will change Sasuke for the better, and it succeeded with the price of the blond's life. She just kept still and remained silently crying while listening to the Uchiha's word.

"Naruto… Im sorry… please, please wake up…

Naruto… you, you were supposed to pull me out of this darkness right?

Naruto, you can't die, God please NO… not for my sake…

You were to become the Hokage and Im gonna be your personal Anbu… That's how its supposed to be…

We… We'll be together… We'll wake up in the morning and see each other's faces first right?

You said… you said that you… Its unfair! I wasn't able to tell you how I feel…

Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted and tears kept falling in his face and his grab of Naruto's body became tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kakashi went closer to examine everything, deep inside his mind he had thought, _Naruto, you can finally rest in peace, forgive me but it was suppose my job to return Sasuke, but… you did what I couldn't… but now, rest… rest now since Sasuke's back, he's back to normal just as you wished, _A single tear fell from the face of the jounin, he lowered his forehead protector and turned his back, he was about to utter something about returning to the village, he knows that Sasuke would come as well now, since Naruto succeeded in his plan. But Kakashi was wrong.

In a single flinch, Sasuke suddenly laughed, he laughed hard, hard and loud before speaking, "Naruto, don't worry… I know what will make you happy…" Sasuke's eyes activated its sharingan again, he let go of Naruto's body and placed a bit of Chakra on the blond's body to allow it to retain on top of the water.

And in another split second, Sasuke thrusted his sword towards the crying Sakura, the female nin's eyes widened to what had just happened, and another second the sword was pulled out of her. Kakashi was about to turn and look but he was too late, Sasuke's sword was thrusted from behind.

"Sasu-" the white haired nin said before his eyes closed and his body fell on the water.

On the other hand, Sakura endured Sasuke's attack, though she couldn't move anymore, and the fact that she was a medical ninja did not help, her chakra was all messed up, probably because of the chakra infused sword, "W-why? I thought…" Sakura said as she panted hardly, blood was spilling from the part the sword had pierced her, "Sasuke Why!" She had thought that Naruto's sacrifice was able to make Sasuke return to normal.

"Hahahaha, because I'll make Naruto happy…" Sasuke laughed as he walked towards the pink haired medic to deliver the killing blow, "I'll kill everyone, everyone, the whole Konoha, I'll send you all to where Naruto is now so he won't be lonely…" He was finally in front of the weakened Sakura, "I won't let Naruto be alone anymore, I'll make him happy by sending everyone he cared about towards to where he is now…" he raised his sword, ready to slice Sakura but the raven uttered something, "And then I'll kill myself…" and finally the Uchiha attacked the final blow to the medic nin.

The raven walked closely, he held Naruto's face carefully and kissed the blond's blood covered lips, "Wait for me, once I've killed everyone, then it'll be my turn so we can finally be together…" the Uchiha's eyes were blank, no emotion, no hatred, no happiness, no conscience, no nothing.

"Together forever where we can finally be happy… My beloved Naruto…"

***END***

* * *

><p><strong>That is what I call, MISINTERPRETATION, oh well, sorry, Im not good at writing stories, since I was once major in a course that specializes in reading; therefore Im good at reading and not writing, but I still tried my best… I feel Naruto's sacrifice were put in vain since he did change Sasuke, but not for the better... Oh well ^.^<strong>


End file.
